Coma
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanbin berpikir dirinya bisa hidup dengan bebas. Tetapi tiba-tiba orang tuanya memaksanya menikahi orang yang sedang koma. #Hanbin #Chanwoo #ChanBin #HanChan #iKON Hanbin! Uke! #Yaoi


**COMA**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Jung Chanwoo

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing, kecuali Chanwoo punya saya (?)

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Mwoo? Menikah? Shireooo!"

"Hanbin-ah, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Appa, aku masih sangat muda!"

"Kali ini saja kau turuti kemauan Appa."

"Appa, kenapa Appa seperti ini? Apa yang mereka berikan kepada Appa? Uang?"

"Hanbin-ah…."

"Apa kau menjualku?"

"Han-"

"ORANGTUA SEPERTI APA YANG MENJUAL ANAKNYA SENDIRI!"

PLAKKK!

"A-appa…. Hiks…"

"Hanbin-ah, mianhae. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan."

.

.

.

Aku benci mereka. Aku benci orang yang sewenang-wenang. Aku benci orang yang merusak hidupku. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain merusak hidup orang lain? Hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum mereka datang.

Kemarin siang, sekumpulan orang berbaju mewah datang ke rumahku yang sederhana. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan orang tuaku, yang pasti setelah mereka datang, hidupku menjadi berantakan. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku dan sekarang mereka memintaku menikah dengan orang yang sedang koma? Dasar sinting.

Jung Chanwoo, orang yang akan kunikahi, seorang chaebol. Keluarganya termasuk satu dari sekian banyak keluarga kaya di Korea. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa mereka memilihku? Mereka bisa saja memilih orang lain yang sederajat dengan mereka, bukan aku yang hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

"Hanbin-ah…"

"Eomma…. Aku tidak ingin menikah… Hiks.."

Eomma tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku, "Hanbin-ah, kami hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Kalian hanya akan menyiksaku."

"Hanbin-ah, suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa kami melakukan ini."

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini aku pindah ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka bilang aku harus tinggal di sana dan mulai mengenal calon suamiku. Cih, calon suami? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah orang yang telah merusak masa depanku itu.

Rumah mereka sangat besar dan mewah. Mereka mempunyai kebun dan halaman depan yang sangat luas. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa rumah yang mereka gusur untuk membangun istana seperti ini.

Sesaat setelah sampai di sana, aku diantar ke sebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan alat-alat rumah sakit. Ternyata di sinilah mereka merawat namja yang bernama Chanwoo itu. Namja itu berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur mewah dan menggunakan alat bantuan pernapasan. Aku muak, itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihat wajahnya.

"Hanbin-ah, ini Chanwoo, orang yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi suamimu", kata calon mertuaku sambil tersenyum.

"Chanwoo-ya, ini Kim Hanbin, calon suamimu", kata ahjumma seolah-olah Chanwoo mendengarkannya.

"Chanwoo koma sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada kerusakan apapun pada organ tubuhnya, dokterpun tidak tahu kenapa ia belum bangun juga", wajah ahjumma berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku harap setelah menikah denganmu ia akan segera bangun. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi", ahjumma menarik tanganku dan memintaku menggenggam tangan Chanwoo. "Dia pasti sangat bahagia menikah denganmu."

Setelah itu, ahjumma meninggalkanku berduaan bersama namja ini. Aku menarik paksa tanganku yang masih digenggamnya.

"Kau… mungkin bisa memiliki segalanya, tetapi kau tidak bisa memilikiku, Jung Chanwoo."

.

.

.

Pernikahan kami dilangsungkan dengan sangat sederhana. Hanya beberapa orang yang datang, mengucapkan selamat kepadaku dan berkata betapa beruntungnya aku. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku. Mungkin kau akan bahagia menikah dengan orang kaya yang bahkan kau tidak tahu mereka hidup atau mati. Tetapi aku berbeda. Aku lebih memilih hidup sederhana dan bebas, melakukan apapun yang aku suka.

Acara dimulai, aku memakaikan cincin di jari tangannya dan memakai cincin untukku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak senyum sama sekali saat mereka memfotoku. Aku muak. Aku benar-benar muak dengan kegilaan mereka. Aku… akan menceraikannya begitu ia sadar dari koma. Jadi Jung Chanwoo, aku harap kau segera bangun dari tidur panjangmu.

.

.

.

Aku merasa sesak tinggal di sini. Sudah dua bulan sejak pernikahan kami, tetapi aku belum terbiasa tinggal di rumah ini. Sangat membosankan. Kau bahkan tidak diperbolehkan berbicara dengan pelayanmu. Aku merasa berbicara dengan orang bisu. Setiap hari yang aku lakukan hanya termenung, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hanbin-ah…", ahjumma masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ne, ahjumma."

Ahjumma tersenyum. Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada eomma di rumah.

"Eomma, kau harus memanggilku Eomma."

"Ne, Eomma."

"Hanbin-ah, ikut aku."

Aku mengikuti Eomma yang berjalan menuju kamar Chanwoo. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah masuk ke ruangan ini setelah pesta pernikahan itu. Tidak ada alasan untukku menemuinya. Kulihat di meja dekat ranjang terdapat baskom kecil berisikan air serta sebuah kain.

"Kau harus membersihkan tubuh suamimu."

"Ne?", aku terkejut.

"Kau hanya perlu membersihkan tangan dan wajahnya seperti ini", Eomma mengambil kain tersebut dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air. Lalu kain itu ia peras dan mulai menggosokkannya ke tangan Chanwoo.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Ne, Eomma."

Setelah itu Eomma ke luar dari ruangan. Aku tahu ini merupakan salah satu cara Eomma agar mendekatkanku pada Chanwoo. Eomma juga tahu aku tidak pernah memperhatikan suamiku.

Ku ambil kain itu dan mulai melakukan seperti yang tadi Eomma contohkan. Ku basuh tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. Tanganku terhenti saat hendak membersihkan wajahnya. Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Chanwoo cukup tampan, sayang sekali ia termasuk orang yang paling aku benci. Tunggu. Sepertinya wajah ini tak asing. Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

Ku perhatikan cincin yang ada di jari manisku. Semakin lama aku melihatnya semakin banyak pula rasa benciku padanya. Ku lepaskan cincin itu dan ku letakkan di dekat meja. Aku tidak akan pernah memakainya lagi.

.

.

.

Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku tidak mau lagi tinggal di sini. Ku ambil beberapa buah pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ya, aku berusaha kabur dari sini. Maka tengah malam aku mengendap-ngendap dan pergi melalui halaman belakang. Aku berhasil pergi dari penjara ini, tapi sekarang aku harus kemana? Ah, aku akan pulang ke rumah, Eomma dan Appa pasti senang bertemu denganku. Aku akan menginap semalam di sana, lalu pergi ke luar kota dipagi harinya. Aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota ini.

Ting tong ting tong…

Ku bunyikan bel rumahku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat aku rindukan memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Nugu-"

"Eomma!" ku peluk Eomma dengan sangat erat. Oh, Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Hanbin-ah…", Eomma membalas pelukanku.

"Yeobo, siapa yang datang?", ku lihat Appa dengan wajah yang mengantuk, "Hanbin-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Appa… Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya merindukan kalian…"

"Andwae! Kau harus balik ke rumah itu!"

"Appa…"

"Aku akan menelepon Nyonya Jung."

"Appa! Aku tidak mau balik ke rumah itu! Aku mohon Appa, aku tidak ingin tinggal di sana", ku rasakan air mata jatuh di pipiku.

"Hanbin-ah, kau lebih baik tinggal di sana. Kau akan bahagia."

"Aniyo Appa, aku lebih suka tinggal bersama kalian", aku menangis terisak. Kenapa? Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Bahkan orang tuaku tidak menerimaku.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara mobil. Eomma Jung datang menjemputku, ia masih menggunakan piyamanya. Ia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil, aku hanya mengikutinya pasrah. Sesampainya di sana, aku keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menuju ruangan itu. Ku dobrak pintu itu dan mulai berteriak seperti orang gila.

"APA KAU PUAS SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU? APA KAU SUDAH PUAS MEMBUATKU MENDERITA? JAWAB AKU JUNG CHANWOO!"

Ku ambil gelas kaca yang ada diatas meja lalu ku lempar ke lantai. Beberapa pelayan datang dan memegangiku sekuat tenaga. Mereka menyeretku keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku bertingkah seperti orang mati. Tidak pernah keluar kamar, tidak mau makan dan bahkan tidak menjawab saat Eomma Jung mengajakku berbicara. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, akalku sudah hilang. Orang-orang di rumah mengira aku sudah gila.

Suatu hari aku mulai memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar. Aku berkeliling ke beberapa ruangan yang belum pernah aku datangi di rumah ini. Mereka memiliki beberapa ruangan yang tidak terpakai. Bahkan ada ruangan yang hanya berisikan pakaian-pakaian mereka. Apa mereka terlalu kaya?

Mataku tertuju pada suatu ruangan di ujung lorong. Ruangan itu sepertinya jarang dimasuki orang lain terbukti dari gagang pintu yang berdebu saat ku sentuh. Karena pernasaran, ku buka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Benar dugaanku, ruangan itu penuh debu, membuatku bersin beberapa kali.

Semua benda di ruangan ini memiliki debu yang tebal, kecuali sebuah kotak diatas meja kayu. Ku buka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Ada satu benda yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah kaset yang bertuliskan "Untuk Hanbin hyung" diatasnya. Apa ini? Jelas ini ada hubungannya denganku. Apa benda ini milik Chanwoo? Apa ia sangat mengenalku?

Ku ambil kaset itu dan berlari ke kamarku. Ku masukan ke dalam DVD dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa detik tidak ada apapun di layar TV. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting bagiku. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul gambar di layar. Chanwoo sedang duduk menghadap ke kamera.

"Hyung, Hanbin hyung.. Apa kau mengingatku? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu", Chanwoo tersenyum.

"Ehem…", ia terbatuk sedikit, "Jaljinaeseo? Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung."

'Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah ini', pikirku.

"Hyung, aku sudah pulang sekarang. Sekarang aku akan menepati janjiku. Apa kau masih ingat? Aku berjanji akan melamarmu begitu aku pulang dari Jepang. Hah…. Kau tahu? Aku sangat gugup menunggu hari ini. Akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku hyung."

Chanwoo mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya, lalu ia membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin, cincin yang pernah aku pakai.

"Aku akan melamarmu menggunakan cincin ini. Cantik bukan? Aku sudah menyiapkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu", Chanwoo tersenyum lebar, "kau akan menerimaku bukan? Aku berjanji akan menjadi pasangan hidup yang baik untukmu. Saranghae hyung, jeongmal saranghae…"

Selesai. Video itu telah selesai. Aku mengusap air mataku. Aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya. Chanwoo, atau yang lebih ku kenal dengan Chanie, cinta pertamaku. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, disaat ia harus pindah ke luar negeri, ia berjanji akan melamar dan menikahiku.

Aku berlari menuju ruangan itu sambil mengusap air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mataku. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat namja itu masih berbaring di sana. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya disamping sosok yang sangat kucintai itu. Betapa jahatnya diriku telah membencinya. Chanwoo tidak melakukan kesalahan, ia telah menepati janjinya.

"Hanbin-ah…", Eomma Jung memelukku dari belakang, kudengar dia juga menangis terisak.

"Setahun yang lalu kami pulang ke Korea. Chanwoo sangat senang dan berkata bahwa ia ingin melamarmu. Tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena ia mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju rumahmu dan itu membuatnya koma sampai sekarang. Hanbin-ah, Eomma mohon jangan membencinya. Jangan membenci Chanwoo lagi."

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, aku benar-benar merubah sikapku. Aku mulai menyapa pelayanku dengan ramah dan sepertinya mereka juga senang, dan tentu saja aku lebih sering mengunjungi kamar Chanwoo. Tidak ada hari tanpa mengunjunginya. Aku membasuh wajahnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol seolah-olah ia bisa membalas perkataanku. Aku bercerita kepadanya apa saja yang aku alami setelah ia pergi ke Jepang dan membahas masa kecil kami.

Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Chanwoo tidak ada perkembangan, aku mulai khawatir begitupun Eomma. Sudah terlalu lama Chanwoo koma, bahkan dokter juga tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Chanwoo-ya, apa kau tidak lelah tidur terlalu lama?", tanyaku padanya, "apa kau tidak ingin melihatku? Bukankah kau sangat merindukanku?", aku mengusap air mataku.

Tiba-tiba Chanwoo kejang-kejang, alat pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi, aku panik. Aku berteriak memanggil Eomma. Eomma sangat terkejut dan menelepon dokter dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah dokter datang, Eomma membawaku keluar kamar Chanwoo. Aku menangis, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku belum bisa kehilangannya.

Setelah hampir satu jam, dokter itu keluar dan memanggil Eomma untuk masuk ke dalam. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Chanwoo baik-baik saja? Tak lama kemudian Eomma dan dokter itu keluar.

"Hanbin-ah, kau harus masuk ke dalam", kata Eomma kepadaku.

Aku berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kaki gemetar. Begitu kubuka pintu, ada suara yang memanggilku.

"Hyung…"

Suara itu….

"Hanbin hyung…."

Kulihat Chanwoo sedang tersenyum dari atas tempat tidur. Alat bantuan pernapasan telah dicopot dari wajahnya.

"Chanwoo-ya…"

Kudekati Chanwoo lalu kupeluk dia seerat mungkin.

"Hyung, kalau kau memelukku seperti ini, aku bisa mati", kata Chanwoo.

Kulepas pelukanku dan mulai memukulnya.

"Nappeun namja! Jangan pernah bilang seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu."

Chanwoo tertawa dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Mian karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

.

.

.

Chanwoo mulai membaik. Hanya saja ia harus berlatih menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya karena ototnya sudah lama tidak bekerja. Tentu saja karena aku suami yang baik, aku membantunya pulih dengan cepat. Tidak sampai dua bulan, Chanwoo sudah dapat beraktivitas seperti orang pada umumnya. Dan ehem… kami mulai tidur disatu kamar.

"Hyung, aku menemukan ini di kamar lamaku."

Chanwoo memberikan cincin yang dulu kubuang.

"Apa kau melepasnya?", tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

"A-ani, aku hanya lupa meletakannya. Mana mungkin aku membuangnya."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau membuangnya", tanyanya dengan tatapan curiga, "apa kau benar-benar membuangnya?"

"A-ani! Sudah kubilang aku tidak membuangnya!", aku hendak meninggalkannya tetapi tiba-tiba ia menarikku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"M-mwoya?"

Chanwoo menarik pinggangku dan menciumku dengan lembut. Lalu ia mulai melumat bibirku memperdalam ciumannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dan mulai menikmati ciumannya. Chanwoo mulai membuka kancing kemejaku dan begitupun aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Sepertinya hari ini akan berlangsung menyenangkan.

"Hyung, kau milikku", bisik Chanwoo disela-sela aktivitas kami.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai hai^^

Saya datang sesuai janji saya. Bagaimana ff Chanbin-nya? Jelek? Saya tahu masih banyak yang harus saya perbaiki.

Chanbin momentnya dikit? Mianhae….

Hanbin-nya terlalu cengeng ya? Mianhae…

Baper sendiri pas ngetik dialog Chanwoo yang di video…

Saya bikin sesuai kemauan kalian, Hanbin jadi uke hehehe…

Udah liat teaser mereka yang What's Wrong sama Dumb and Dumber? Saya tidak sabar tanggal 24 nanti sodara-sodara!

Saya mau minta pendapat kalian tentang ff-nya

Review juseyo^^


End file.
